Bad News
by i'm sailor mercury
Summary: When Serenity is waiting on her date, Seto Kaiba happens to see her, with some bad news. When she needs comforting, only he can give it to her.
1. Hurt

Serenity pace back and forth as she waited for a text from her boyfriend. She was supposed to meet him at O'Charley's twenty minutes ago! She dialed the number for her boyfriend, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this is Duke," said the voice from the other line. It took everything in Serenity to not snap. He had missed their dates thrice now!

"Duke, where are you?" she demanded, stomping her foot. Rain began to pour outside, making the day even "sunnier."

"Oh, sorry, I'll be there in a minute, baby," he assured.

"I'm sorry, too." She grumbled sarcastically. She sighed as she hung up. He used to be a good boyfriend until he began attending a different school. Now, he was always late for their dates and didn't even seem to care.

Serenity looked up, embarrassed when she saw Seto Kaiba enter the restaurant, Mokuba at his side. For some reason, it was too embarrassing to let him see her in her state. Mokuba caught site of the lonely girl at once and rushed over to say hi.

"Hey, Serenity!" Mokuba exclaimed. She waved back with a smile.

"Don't talk to that dweeb's sister," Kaiba ordered, referring to Joey.

Serenity pouted, sad that the one person who tried to talk to her was ordered not to. Kaiba saw her deep unhappiness but tried to ignore it. Like it mattered.

"Why're you sitting all alone?" Mokuba asked, worried about her.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend, actually."

"Oh you mean the dweeb with the weird black stripe on his face?" Kaiba asked, to Serenity's astonishment. She nodded her head.

"How'd you know he was my boyfriend?" she asked. He blushed and frowned.

"I just do, ok?" He retorted. "By the way, your boyfriend's a little distracted. I saw him making out with some lady in his car."

"WHAT?!" Serenity screamed, making to two male figures jump. "That jerk!"

She stood and was going to move but Kaiba stopped her. "I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you. He's pretty violent. I mean, not like I care…"

Duke walked into the restaurant right on time to see Kaiba with his hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Hey man, hands off!"

"Uhh," Kaiba stepped away. "I'm leaving."

Kaiba turned to leave, leaving Serenity to deal with her jerk-of-a-boyfriend. She looked at him, her eyes filled with anger. Duke's eyes were a little glazed over and he smelled like boos.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her close to him for a hug. She shoved him away.

"Ew, your drunk. Is that lipstick on your cheek?" in fact, there was lipstick on his cheek. She had never felt more disgraced. "I can't believe you!"

"C'mon, bitch, shut up," Duke grumbled, grabbing her wrist tightly. She yelped in pain as he drug her outside.

"Let me go! HELP!!!" She screamed in agony. Duke opened his car door and began to shove her in. "Stop it, you jerk! Leave me alone!!"

Before he could get into the car, a hand yanked him from behind and threw him to the side. It was Kaiba. Duke fell face-first and lay still, his drunkness consuming his mind. Mokuba kicked him in the head.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, thank you!" Serenity yelled, jumping out of the car and into Kaiba's arms, crying. "Thank you so much."

"Are you hurt?" Kaiba demanded to know, examining her arms to see a bruise. She shook her head but he wasn't convinced. "Why don't you come to my place and get checked up?"

Since when had Kaiba been so caring? She road in his car, crying on his shoulder all the way home and he didn't seem to care one bit. When they got to his home, his servant showed her inside. As the nurse tended to her, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. When she looked at the clock, it was already late.

"The master says that you will stay the night," a servant said with a bow. Serenity didn't have the energy to care. She was given a night gown as she was shown to her room.

When she lay in bed, she fell asleep immediately. But, she'd never forget what she woke up to.

Next chapter: When Serenity wakes up, it turns out that Kaiba has something else planned for her! How far will his kindness go?


	2. The next morning

When Serenity woke up, the room was completely different. There were vines everywhere and fog filled the room. It was like a jungle.

"You're awake, my love?" Kaiba inquired. He had wings now. When she looked across the room, she saw Anzu and Mai in pretty dresses smiling at her.

It was the most wonderful wedding ever. Serenity was married to Kaiba and they got into giant golf carts and ran over Duke's house.


End file.
